Mermaid God
by White-Flight
Summary: Crossover of H2O, Percy Jackson and Vampire Diares. When Elena's sister and friends come to vist geus who shows up: Percy Jackson. There is an up rising threat that will mean working together. My first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Elena stood at the door way to the Salvatore Boardinghouse on the phone; she was talking to her sister. Apparently she wanted to visit with 3 friends, Elena thought the idea was swell, it would distract her from the idea's of the abnormal things in her life. Boy how wrong she was.

Elena was in school chatting with Bonnie at her side and Caroline on her other. They were planning the school dance; the theme was the 18 hundreds. "I think it should be in masks I just love masks." Caroline explained to Bonnie, but, Bonnie wanted it to be ball themed. "Caroline, I don't see the point we have the masked ball anyway. So why another one?" Bonnie asked. "Caroline I think Bonnie has a point." Elena pointed out. Caroline grumbled but it was 2 against 1. Just then the new kid stumbled into Bonnie he was 17 and had an expression that told you this kid meant trouble. Caroline was about to jump to Bonnie's defense But no need, Bonnie could handle herself. "Just what, do you think you're doing?" Bonnie asked in rage. "Oh, um, nothing sorry." He muttered. Bonnie wasn't going to let go "Oh right and I suppose someone pushed you through the door?" she asked. Bonnie started to explain how you should be more careful. By the time she was done the kid was obviously tired of her, along the way she had learnt the kid's name to be Percy. Elena took a good look at him, he looked upset and Elena thought it was because of bad grades, but, Percy however was worried about a hellhound jumping onto Annabeth outside. He walked away hurriedly. "I have to talk to you." Bonnie whispered to Elena.

As Percy came out side there stood his lovely girlfriend, Annabeth. "Did you learn anything?" Annabeth asked hopefully. "Just that teachers are annoying and that this one girl called Bonnie acted weird when I bumped in to her." Percy informed her. "Weird? How weird?" she inquired. "Like supernatural weird." Percy told her. "Then let's follow them." Annabeth told Percy. "Which one?" Percy pointed to her as she was getting into a car with a man driving. "Let's go! You got the car?" She asked. "Of course. I wouldn't let it out of my sight." Percy had borrowed the car from his step-father, you know without him knowing. He had a ton of language based text messages on his phone about it. They both entered the car and drove of following them. They arrived at mansion that they clearly lived in. The girl next to Bonnie started speaking and they leaned in closer…

"So, what do you want?" Elena asked Bonnie upfront. "When that boy bumped in to me I had a vision." Bonnie stated. Just then the man how was driving the car came up to them in an abnormal blur. "Boy, vision, what vision?" The man asked. He was dressed in black, had black hair, blue eyes and looked muscular. "That what I was about to tell Elena, Damon." Bonnie said his name like it was some type of illness. "Awwww, sorry to disturb you, Bennet." Damon spat the words out with a look that would petrify a herd of lions. "Well as I was saying. I saw a vision of that boy standing in front of a house that was burning to the ground." Bonnie informed them.

"A house? Burning to the ground? You sure?" Damon asked morally curious. "Of course. A vampire like you wouldn't understand." Bonnie muttered. "You do know that I like it when you call me a vampire." Damon informed her. "Fine what about, cold undead, bloodsucker, leech, uncaring heart, the devil, demon or just plain Count Damon?" Bonnie asked him. "I still like Vampire but Count Damon would give me a laugh." Damon answered her. Percy had no idea what was going on. Bloodsucker? Were they just playing some sort joke? Or were they serious? "Listen, witch, why can't we call a truce?" Damon asked her. "No way! I am getting good at this!" Bonnie complained. "Stop you guys. I have to tell you something." Elena waited for the 2 of them to stop arguing, "My sister is coming for 2 months with her 3 best friends." Elena informed them. "WHAT! You have a sister? How come I don't know?" Damon bellowed.

Percy and Annabeth tried to walk away; however, Damon caught hold of there intriguing scent. He spun around and soon had Percy pinned to the wall. Percy muttered an Ancient Greek curse and got out Riptide. Damon glanced down and laughed out loud. "What you gonna do? Stab me with a pen?" Damon asked. "This." Percy muttered. At that he cricked Riptide and turned it into a sword. Damon stepped back in alarm but then took into account that the sword wasn't wood. He let out a loud laugh "You think that will stop me?" Damon asked. Instead of answering Percy struck at Damon with skill and Damon cried out in pain. "Annabeth get Grover to tie him up in wood." Then Percy fished out a drachma out of his pocket, then through it into a fountain with a rainbow. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow pleases except my offering. Hades." Then an odd looking man stood in font of them. "My lord, are the creatures you are looking for, vampires by any chance?" Percy inquired. "Yes they very may be. If so, just tell the people what I need." The man answered. "Could you tell father that I haven't got the mermaids yet?" Percy asked. "Oh, whatever, ok." Hades answered. "Dad? Is that Percy I hear?" a voice in the background shouted. Hades glanced behind him. "Got to go." With that the connection fell. "You heard him. Let him go." Annabeth told Grover. "Wait," Percy said then turning to Damon asked "Do you swear on the river Snx that you won't harm us?" "Sure, I swear on the whatever-" Damon started only to be interrupted by Percy "River Snx." "Ok, river Snx that I will not harm you in any way." Damon finished. "Ok, so we'll be off, oh, and we'll tell you what lord Hades wants tomorrow." Percy informed and with that they were gone.

Damon looked down at the gash in his stomach. It was slowly healing but

Damon was certain that that metal would have been able to kill him. "What do you think those kids were?" Elena asked Damon. "I don't know. But there not human. Though they did smell like it." Damon replied. "Do you think Bonnie will know?" Elena quizzed. "I'm sure of it." In a blur Damon was upstairs running into Bonnie's room with Elena close behind. "Arrhhhhhhhhh!" Elena heard Damon scream. "Elena walked in to find Damon collapsed in agony with Bonnie staring strait at him. "Bonnie stop it he just wanted to ask a question. " Elena shouted at Bonnie. With that Damon was up and ready to go. "We have a question for you, Bennet." Damon glared at her with simple pure hatred. "Name it, Salvatore.", "OK, that boy out there was not human. I have a feeling that you know what he was." Damon quizzed her. "Oh, sure that is easy, he was a demigod also known as half-blood." . "Half-blood as in Greek Myth? But those are not real." Damon stated the fact he thought existed. "Like Vampires?" Elena muttered. There was a ring of the door bell down stairs. "I will get it." Elena announced. "I will come with you. It was getting crowded in here." Bonnie sneered at Damon. Downstairs the girls went to open the door only to be awarded with Elena shrieking with a girl with blond hair, an athletic body, blue eyes, lush lips that sum what resembled Elena's complete with a heart shaped face. "YO! The to non-stop screaming girls, are you going to introduce us at all?" The girl with blond curly hair, blue eyes with a fiery look in them shouted. "Yes I am being rube, I am Elena this is Bonnie, my best friend upstairs is a man called Damon who lives here is a bit of a jock." Elena explained half of the story "I on the other hand am Emma, this is Ricky ,this is Cleo and this is Bella." Emma explained. "Ok then why don't we show you your rooms, sis?" Elena asked "Ok," came the reply from Emma.

"So this is the mysterious Sister of Elena and her 3 friends." Damon announced as he saw the 4 girls walk up the stairs along with Elena and Bonnie. "So, what of it?" Riki challenged. "So, nothing. Just that none of you look related to her so which one is Elena's sister?" Damon asked with FAKE politeness. "Well, I am Emma, sister of Elena, this is Riki, Cleo and Bella." Emma explained. "And we are leaving." Bonnie interrupted, she didn't like the look Emma was giving Damon. _Damon was her's _sure it didn't look like it but she had a plan.

"So, Emma how have you been?" Elena asked her sister. "I've been, not so good." Elena answered clearly upset. "Tell me about it, sis" Emma instructed her. "My boyfriend is m-m-missing." Elena started crying out loud. "There, there, it's okay." Emma muttered to Elena. "Why, why him?" she wailed. After a while (1 hour) Elena stopped crying and straitened up. "Oh, looks like Elena has cried herself to sleep or lost all the water in her body." Damon announced walking into the room the two sisters were currently occupying. "What do you want?" Emma asked. "Nothing, just those people we met yesterday are here." …


	2. Chapter 2

"," Elena dragged out. "," Percy Replied. "So, we know that Damon is a Vampire." Grover added. Luckily Emma and her friends were upstairs in the attic chatting. "And we know you are half-bloods. But, tell us, what does Lord Hades want? Or is the god of the dead just wants to chat?" Damon asked and yet again Bonnie admired how hot he looked. "Well, do you know that I am a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and Grover is a Satyr, half goat half human." Percy explained. "No, I never would have guessed, with him smelling like a goat and all." Damon muttered but unfortunately Grover heard him. "How dare you say such a thing about me, you smell like a corpse so don't judge!" he shouted at Damon only to be pinned to the floor. "O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-okay, I take what I said back, you can just let me up now!" Grover announced. "Ha! I';m just having fun!" Damon shouted. "Salvatore, drop it." Bonnie had a unspoken warning in her voice. "Fine, Bennet, just like you to finish my fun." Damon pouted. "Anyway, Lord Hades has souls frequently skipping death so he has consequences: like either you die or… well he have a threat that Kronos is rising again with joined forces with Klaus, I think you know how he is, we need your help and the help of these 3 mermaids that we still haven't caught. You know them?" Annabeth explained and askewd at the same time.

Meanwhile Emma and her friends were upstairs listening at the stairs and ass soon as Annabeth finished they walked ut of there hiding place. "That would be us." Bella announced. "Really, prove it!" Annabeth shouted but Percy put his arm infront of her. "It's them." He simply stated. "Okay, so this is Random. What…" Bonnie stated only to be inturupted by a crash across the road …


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I say that I wrote this before I fell asleep so sorry if the spelling is bad,**

"Get behind me!" Percy shouted. The 10 of them had run out into the street to find the Minotaur currently bashing houses together. Damon had tried to run up to it and tear it's head of, and failed – miserably. Afterward he had said "I _was _being polite.".

(Sorry, I'm getting tired of 3rd Person)

Cleo's POV

We stood in a line, looking at that _thing_. "I said _behind _me, not in front." Percy cried as

me, Bella, Riki and Emma walked to the front. Riki lifted up her hand an clenched her

fist. "Now is _not_ the time to through a tantrum!" I heard Damon shout. "Leave her be!"

Grover shouted, he obviously believed in us, or Emma. Suddenly a wave of burnt beef

flooded the area. Then Emma held up her hand in a stop sign. The beast jolted and fell

down, his brown, slimy skin turning pink. Now my turn, I opened my water bottle, which

I happen to have with me. Next I picked up my hand and made the water twist and turn in

all direction around the Minotaur, he was seriously freaking out, but, I can't blame him.

Suddenly the water tightened like a snake catching his pray. Finally the water crystallized

I looked at Bella, her hand was held up. Percy leapt up from his current shock and got out

him pen, sorry sword, and jabbed him with all him might. To my utter astonishment the

creature dissolved. "Oh, so, a monster that wants to kill you dissolved. Great." Bonnie

muttered.

"Ok, so, you are a vampire, you are a witch, you are half –bloods and you are a sytre." I

said. "Yep, pretty much." Everyone murmured. "And I thought my life was messed up." I

commented. "I have news!" I heard Grover call out. "How long have you been gone,"

Emma asked. "Not long, did you miss me?" he asked. Emma blushed. "Anyway, Chiron

says that he wants you all at camp, you can bring any other vampires that are on your side

with you," Grover continued . "Cool, I'll call Caroline." Elena spoke up

Elena's POV

I cannot believe Caroline. I can still hear her shrieks. "OMG, OMG, what if my mother is

Aphrodite? I'll be right there." Recently Caroline found out she was Adopted. So maybe

she is right. "Caroline is coming, I swear she could be a child of Aphrodite," I

commented to Annabeth. "She very may well be." Annabeth replied. "Who very may

well be?" Percy asked. "Caroline." I muttered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I volunteered feeling awkward. "Whatever." Percy muttered. Nice to know I

was so cared about. "Hi hi!" Caroline was basically jumping when I opened the door.

"Oh, Barbie is here." Damon commented. "Haha, Damon, very funny." Bonnie

commented. "I am such a genius, am I not." Damon replied. "I chose not." Bonnie

bounced back. "Bonnie got my back." Caroline snickered. "Next time Blondie and

Bonnie." Damon stormed of. "Ok so are we all ready?" Percy asked. "Not sure about Damon but us yes." I answered. "Then lets go." Emma stated…


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

"How are we supposed to get there?" Elena, my sister, asked. Percy suddenly whistled. _Yo__Boss!_A horse with wings said, wait what? "Why did that horse speak?" I and Elena asked at the same time. "Awesome! I have sisters." Percy shouted. "WHAT?" I screamed. "Well only children of Poseidon can talk to horses." Percy explained. "Soooooo, John Gilbert isn't our father." Elena commented. "Actually no, he isn't but we'll find out more at Camp." Percy explained. _Boss,__my__friends__are__one__their__way._The horse added. "Emma you go with Grover. Damon you go with Bonnie. Annabeth you go with Elena. Cleo you go with me. Caroline you're on your own. Bella you are with Riki. That's that." Percy summed up.

Grover's POV

I could be the happiest Sytre on the planet- scratch that- I am the happiest Sytre on the planet. Emma was sitting next me! Oh no, she's staring, what should I do?

Emma's POV

I could be the happiest girl on the planet- scratch that- I am the happiest girl on the planet. Grover was sitting next to me! Oh no, he's staring, what should I do?

Elena's POV

Emma looks like she could burst. I better tell her, maybe later.

Bonnie's POV

Let's commence phase 1 of GDTLM, or Get Damon To Like Me.

Damon's POV

Bonnie looks so cute sitting there, wait what am I thinking, enemies remember. "So, demigods right. Crazy world we live in." Bonnie whispered to me. "Yep, I thought vampires were strange." I replied. "So your saying vampires are as normal as humans." Bonnie replied. "No, I didn't say that!" I protested. "But you so did it's obvious." Bonnie snapped. "Prove that I'm normal!" I shouted. What Bonnie did next surprised me. She looked me in the eye and said "You asked for it." and kissed me, on the lips.

I wonder what happens next?

I love the reviews so far.

Keep the reviews coming, if I don't get 10 more though. No more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's POV

My heart skipped a beat. "See," she whispered to me after the kiss, "you're just a normal boy who just got kissed, and you're speechless."

The rest of the ride I spent trying to forget how good it felt when she kissed me.

Elena's POV

"So, you're a demigod?" I asked Annabeth. "Yep." She replied. Before we could set of into the sky. She had to except us into her group. "SPIDER!" she screamed. "SO IT'S JUST A SPIDER." Caroline shouted back. But I think Percy understood her scream if there was anything to understand. He jumped of his horse and stabbed it. "That was random." Dumon stated. "No, that was scary." Annabeth replied. "Random." "Scary." "Random." "Scary." "Random." "SCARY!" Annabeth yelled and Damon being Damon chickened out. "Yeh, scary." He whispered. "Let's hit the sky!" Percy yelled.

After a while I heard Percy shout "we're here!" suddenly there was a flash and the horses went wild. _Boss,__Boss__I__don__'__t__like__the__idea__of__fried__horses._Suddenly I fell of and all I could hear were screams…


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's POV

When I woke up, the only thing I noticed was that I was WET! "Why am I wet?" I screamed. Suddenly I noticed that Bonnie was standing next to me. "Elena, your awake." She cried. "Again, WHY AM I WET?" I repeated. "You fell into the river." she answered. "Where is Emma?" I carried on. "In the Poseidon cabin where you will stay, you know you are not daughters of Poseidon your Granddaughters." Bonnie explained. "Where is Damon?" I cried. Bonnie gave me a smile. "Staying in the Big house with me." She was obviously beaming. "Bonnie, what did you do?" I asked her. "Nothing." She said quickly, a bit to quickly. "I'm going to pretend I didn't ask that." I informed her.

(1 hour later)

As I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, my mind started to drift. "Elena! You're awake!" she shouted. "Sis normally you are the one o wake up first so is this a surprise?" I asked. "I guess not." She admitted. "Come on, let me show you our cabin!" she cried dragging me away.

Percy's POV

I watched as Emma raced in with Elena followed. "Look who is awake." I smirked. " I see the sea is near." Elena stated pointing at me. "Emma, I want to know, because you are granddaughters of Poseidon, does that make me your Uncle?" I asked. "I guess? Why?" Emma answered. "Because-" I was cut of by someone yelling… "SEAWEED brain! Where are you?" I sighed. Did Annabeth ever give me a break? "Coming , Wise Girl." I called back. "Got to go." I whispered to the girls. "_No_ I never would have guessed." Elena stated, I decided I liked Emma more.

Annabeth's POV

I waited for that seaweed brain. Honestly, when I needed him the most he doesn't show up. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" I shouted again, "I said I'm coming!" he called back. Finally he showed up. "What s it, Annabeth?" he asked. "Damon… he attacked someone from the Apollo cabin." I explained. "Let's get down there!" he exclaimed. I took this moment to look at him carefully. His black hair fell freely, his green eyes twinkled with mischief.

Damon's POV

I was just minding my own Business when that _**boy**_ comes up to me and says, "So you the vamp/ I thought Vamps where scary?" I attacked. I know he was only 5, but still. A group of Apollo camper came running out. Then I noticed Percy and Annabeth in the crowd. "Damon!" I heard Bonnie shout. "Stop it NOW!" she carried on. Suddenly I was on the floor in pain. "I _said _stop." She looked at me with power. "Whatever." I muttered. With that I walked away…

**Like it, hate, review!**


End file.
